Today, there are many different types of data networks, having different topologies and different data functions. Broadcast networks, such as television and radio networks have now switched largely to a digital data network. These networks use an infrastructure suited for storing a relatively small number of extremely large data files that are distributed to a large number of users. Additionally, these networks provide little or no support of a backchannel from the user to the broadcasting server. In contrast, data networks that support data communications between computer and workstations have storage suited for storing an extremely large number of relatively small files and a topology and architecture for routing data quickly between devices on the network, typically providing each computer with an equal share of resources for transmitting data. Of these types of data networks, probably the most well known is the Internet.
The growth of the Internet has been so significant that it has challenged the vitality and significance of the television and radio networks as medium for content delivery. The television network is better suited for broadcast deliveries of television content. However, the Internet provides content that attracts viewers, and at the same time provides a data processing platform that allows the viewer to instantly select content and agree to purchases. A concrete result of the difference between the television and radio network technology and computer data network technology is that, a consumer watching content over the Internet can be presented with an advertisement carrying an interactive link that the user can select like any other web link. Based on that selection, the consumer can buy a product or at least request additional information about the product from the retailer. Many advertisers see this as a better platform. With the Internet data network, an advertiser can simultaneously present both an ad and a mechanism to purchase the product, reaching the consumer while the advertisement is on their mind.
Consequently, the economic future of the television and radio networks as an advertising medium will depend upon joining the those platforms to the Internet platform. Additionally, the value of the television and radio networks as a communication tool would also be increased by a viable network technology that brought the interactivity of a computer data network to the broadcast capabilities of the television network. For example, emergency alerts that are broadcast over the television network may have increased effectiveness if they are combined with an easy way for viewers to request and get more specific information, such as downloadable maps of evacuation routes, information on missing persons and other life saving safety information. To this end, many companies and groups are working on this issue and are developing network technologies that allow for two way communications, including two-vsray communications over the cable-TV network.
These technologies merely increase the bi-directional communication capabilities of the cable TV platform. However, it is unclear that simply adding improved communication technology will allow the television platform to compete successfully against Internet advertising systems. These systems allow Internet-like advertising, such as linkable content, to be carried over the cable-TV platform. In essence, the proposed systems only extend low quality Internet banner ads and pop-up notices to the TV viewing experience. Thus these proposed solutions fail to address the existing technologies and platforms for developing and distributing advertising content over the television network. Further, these technologies exist only in the cable television environment while programmers, advertisers and safety officials desire a solution that operates in all television distribution environments.
For television and radio systems to compete against the Internet, technology needs to be developed that extends the interactivity and accountability of the Internet to the TV and radio mediums, in a manner that fits with the existing structure of television and radio advertising.
As such there remains a need for systems and methods that provide an improved platform for allowing data content on a computer network to be linked with content on a broadcast network.